


he's mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf

by eena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eena/pseuds/eena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay fine.  Her life has kind of not been awesome lately, and yeah she’s always been different.  But the nonsense that is her reality these days is almost too much to handle. ~A Lydia fic~</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely ishichan.

**title** : he’s mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf  
 **author** : eena  
 **disclaimer** : don’t own ‘em.  
 **rating** : 14A-for the swears.  
 **category** : teen wolf  
 **spoilers** : up to 2.04 and promo spoilers for 2.05  
 **summary** : okay fine. Her life has kind of not been awesome lately, and yeah she’s always been different. But the nonsense that is her reality these days is almost too much to handle. ~A Lydia fic~  
 **a/n** : for Ishi, because she asked so nicely. Enjoy bb!

 

~0~

 

Okay fine. Her life has kind of not been awesome lately, and yeah she’s always been different. But the nonsense that is her reality these days is almost too much to handle.

 

So if werewolves are going to exist, and other creatures aren’t that far behind, and her life is going to turn into a scary version of Bella Swan’s, than she’s going to make a few things clear.

 

Lydia Martin knows exactly three things for certain:

 

1\. Werewolves exist, actually exist, and Scott McCall, Derek Hale, and her freaky Winter Formal attacker all howl (or howled) at the full moon each month.  
2\. Jackson knew werewolves existed before she did, and in typical Jackson-fashion thought the answer would be to turn himself into a moon-howling abomination like the rest of them because _that_ was “fair”.  
3\. She may still love Jackson a little, but she’s not that girl. And if he kept trying to manhandle her and be a douchebag in general, than she had better things to do with her time.

Oh, she also knows they’re all screwed, but it seems impolite to bring it up all the time.

 

~0~

 

So Peter Hale was fucking crazy.

 

Like, straightjacket-and-locked-in-a-padded-cell crazy. Only someone forgot to actually lock the cell and the lunatic got out just in time to mess up her life.

 

(And seriously, where does Jackson get off blaming her for _his_ shitty life when it was only because of _him_ that she was outside and apparently too tempting a victim for Peter Crazy-as-Fuck Hale to ignore.)

 

She doesn’t remember much of the attack, and it’s the damn truth. She makes herself forget as much as possible the second she opens her eyes. She won’t have those memories haunting her nights for years on end because she needs her sleep and dark circles under the eyes were hard to cover with her skin tone.

 

But it’s like Peter Hale doesn’t want her to forget, like he thinks she’s not allowed to forget. And that’s being pretty presumptuous for a dead crazy guy who has no business thinking or wanting anything anymore. Sometimes her skin feels itchy, like it’s not the right damn fit, and she worries that he found a way to crawl inside her without her permission. And Lydia knows that sounds as crazy as fuck too, but she’s seeing things that aren’t there and remembering things she never witnessed in the first place.

 

Now people look at her like she’s as crazy as Crazy Peter Hale, and maybe she’s not giving them too many reasons not to. The thing is, whether the hallucinations are real or not, they’re still there and they mean something and she’s supposed to find out what.

 

Lydia just knows that nothing good will come of it.

 

“Maybe you’re not as smart as you think you are.”

 

Whatever. Lydia’s smart enough to know that dead man shouldn’t be whispering discouraging remarks into her ears.

 

(And it fucking hurts when he digs his non-existent claws into her arms and it’s a damn miracle she doesn’t end up screaming in the middle of English class).

 

~0~

 

She remembers when Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski were people she ignored in the hallways. They certainly weren’t people that she ate lunch with, went on group outings with, or talked with in any shape or form.

 

So it’s really weird when she starts nearing them of her own accord, right? After all, she only really started hanging out with them because of Allison and the fact that Scott was co-captain of the lacrosse team. It was just a good social move at that point, but it wasn’t like she _needed_ to hang out with them or anything.

 

Of course, now she’s in the post-Jackson era of her life and as much as she charges ahead and pretends not to care, she does notice the stares and the whispers. Her fingers actually twitch when the attention gets to be too much, and it’s stupid, but she feels better in the presence of Scott and Stiles than others. 

 

It helps that Stiles has a crush on her and basically thinks she’s more awesome than even she thinks she is. There’s something to be said about pedestals and falling from heights and stuff, but his adoration is definitely more welcome than Jackson’s inexplicable hostility (god! _He_ dumped _her_ -isn’t she the one who’s supposed to be all bitter and stuff?).

 

It helps that the two are like heroes or something. She knows nobody else sees it like that, especially the two in question, but Lydia’s been paying attention. That terrifying night locked in the school-Scott was the one running into danger and trying to save their lives. That night on the field, she remembers Stiles running towards her (towards Crazy Peter Hale) instead of away, trying to warn her, trying to save her. She also knows that Stiles will hold her if she’s having a Peter-induced spaz attack and Scott will put his own body between her and the suddenly scary Erica Reyes, and she doesn’t even have to ask.

 

They just do it.

 

(And Jackson can bitch all he wants, but _this_ is the real reason why he’ll never be as good as them).

 

And maybe they’ll never win any awards for it (Scott’s more likely to fail the entire grade than to get any type of prize), and no one will ever say it out loud (especially not her). But they’re actual, honest-to-god heroes and she might sidle closer to them than before because safe is not something she feels too much these days and she’ll take peace of mind where she can get it.

 

It should be noted, though, that being heroic doesn’t make Scott any brighter.

 

“So, Peter’s not here right now, is he?”

 

(This is her life these days.)

 

~0~

 

Derek fucking Hale is just as crazy as his uncle and she does not need him crowding her personal space and shouting things that make less sense than the things Jackson shouts at her and he’s a goddamn creepy tool who likes picking up and intimidating high school kids and isn’t he supposed to be in jail for trying to kill them that horror-film night at the school?

 

(She knows it’s a fucking run-on sentence, okay? She just doesn’t care.)

 

~0~

 

The thing is, Allison. When all this stuff becomes too much for Lydia to ignore any more, and there are people running around trying to _kill_ her because they thought she was turning into some weird lizard thing at night, Allison is there. Allison is there with a crossbow in her hands and death in her eyes and a snarl to her lips.

 

It’s an odd sensation, just to have someone there. Lydia knows it’s endlessly sad to be saying this, but yeah-she’s not used to anyone just being there when she needed them. Her parents’ divorce was a fucking disaster and half the pills Lydia self-medicates with are stolen from her mom’s drawers. Her dad’s basically useless, and totally spineless, and she thinks if she really was this lizard thingy then she would totally be out of house and home because her parents do _not_ do understanding very well.

 

Allison is a total surprise, suddenly there with her crossbow and shining armour. Stiles and Scott are also nearby, she thinks, but Allison is the one she sees, the one she hears. Allison stands between her and the goddamn Alpha werewolf (fucking crazy Hales!) and not even an earthquake would have moved her.

 

And in that small corner of Lydia’s mind that isn’t freaked out or somehow possessed by a dead werewolf, that image of Allison is etched forever.

 

“Neither one of us is Bella Swan,” Lydia blurts out when Allison’s pulling her to her feet and there’s way too many people around to hear that little bit of crazy.

 

Allison starts, but then smiles. “Twilight’s more about vampires, I think.”

 

“Twilight’s about supernatural assholes with holier-than-thou complexes and severe control issues.”

 

Then Allison makes her ‘whatever you say’ face and Lydia’s too full of relief, hysteria, and insane love for her best friend to care. She throws her arms around Allsion, tugs her real close, and ignores all the supernatural assholes that have invaded _their_ lives.

 

(She’ll deal with them tomorrow, because obviously they weren’t going to leave her alone. Nope, that’d be too fucking sane.)

 

~0~


End file.
